Amazing Rando
The Amazing Rando is a former stage magician and current member of the Nantucket Dragon Group. History Randall discovered a talent for illusions at a young age, and over the years, honed his talents. By the mid-1910s, he was performing as the Amazing Rando, and he had changed his name to Randall Betterthanhoudini because he was honestly better than Harry Houdini. However, in 1918, tragedy struck: a gang of street toughs sought to menace Rando outside of the club he was working at (with Grant Derangemo and his Atlantean as a lead-in). They pulled a gun on him, and with a wave of his hands and a hearty laugh, he made the gun turn into a bouquet of flowers. The street toughs were not amused, and beat Rando within an inch of his life, putting him into a coma for several weeks. Upon awaking, Rando discovered that he no longer possessed the talent for illusions he once had, but went on stage anyway. His sole trick, putting a white handkerchief in his hand and then taking it out, led to him being booed off the stage. He was sure that Harry Houdini had something to do with the street toughs and his inability to do magic anymore, and so he sought to take revenge. On his mission of vengeance, he found a blue dragon ring and began wearing it. It was this ring that led to him being recruited into the Nantucket Dragon Group by Shoshy Raphael, who promised that revenge upon Houdini would be on the agenda. During the 1920s, they started many plots, but all were foiled by the Basset Hound Brigade. After 1930, their activities became more and more discreet and erratic. Revenge upon Houdini was never exacted, though Shoshy claims that Houdini's death was ultimately at the hands of the Nantucket Dragon Group. Amazing Rando was present for the battle for the world that came, though he remembers none of it. The Amazing Rando has since turned over a new leaf, and while he is still a member of the Nantucket Dragon Group, he is trying to re-learn his illusionist skills. He is not doing very well. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Amazing Rando is participating in this as a champion of the Stupid. He lost a Pong match to Disco in the first round. Abilities Amazing Rando is fueled by vengeance, and will divert someone's attention by claiming to do a magic trick but then just punching them. For example: "Nothing up my sleeve!" you in the face Rando's blue dragon ring also gives him limited hydrokinesis and extended youth. Friends and Allies The Amazing Rando's allies are the Nantucket Dragon Group, and while he is on good terms with most of them, his demeanor means he's not really friends with any of them. Enemies The Amazing Rando hates Houdini to this day, and also the Basset Hound Brigade. He hates Houdini more, though. Weapons and Paraphernalia The Amazing Rando is never seen without his blue dragon ring. Category:Characters Category:Nantucket Dragon Group